


Walk On In

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Smut, light dom/sub themes, three-and-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin walk in on Lindsay and Barbara.  Then Lindsay and Barbara walk in on Michael and Gavin.  Yeah, it’s going there.</p>
<p>OR: Three times Barbara/Lindsay or Michael/Gavin walked in on the other, and one time they just walked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barbara and Lindsay in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> For friendsforlove, who requested this while we were on the shamelessbangingchat.
> 
> Has 4 short parts rather than me taking a ton of time on one giant thing.
> 
> I may or may not regret anything.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr: http://kirkfan2255.tumblr.com/post/54483137477/walk-on-in-1

**5 – Barbara and Lindsay in the Closet**

All was quiet in the Achievement Hunter office until someone knocked on the door.

Ryan reached over and turned the knob without even getting up from the couch or looking up from his rendering. Gus stared at the scene.

“Uh, Gavin, Michael, it’s time for the podcast…” he said, trailing off as he looked at six men hard at work.

“Be there in a minute,” Michael answered absently, clicking a few more times on the mouse without even looking up.

Gus looked around the room once more before slowly backing out. He closed the door, feeling odd that he managed to walk into the AH office without someone yelling about interrupting a video.

In the AH office, Michael stretched and took his headphones off. He clicked save, but left the video up to finish after the podcast. Instead, he reached over and poked Gavin in the head.

“Hey, dipshit, podcast,” he said, standing up. Gavin glanced at him, saved, and stood as well, but squawked when his headphone cord pulled.

The office burst into laughter, Geoff’s the loudest and Ryan snickering quietly from his couch. Gavin pouted at the room as he took off the headphones, and Michael just tugged at him

“We’re going to be late,” he said, opening the door and dragging Gavin out.

They walked down the halls in companionable silence. No one was out and about; either holed up in their respective offices or already gone home for the day. Michael turned and grinned at Gavin, but was interrupted by another sound coming from the door ahead.

“Uh…” The look Michael gave Gavin now was confused, and the look he received was not much better. There was a loud moan, and a breathy sound like laughter. Michael walked a little closer to the door, followed by Gavin, and he took a deep breath before opening the door.

What they found was not something they ever thought they’d see.

Barbara and Lindsay were locked in an embrace at the lips, with Lindsay’s hands up Barbara’s shirt and Lindsay pressed against the wall with Barbara’s knee between her legs and hands tangled in her hair. Barbara’s shirt lifted as Lindsay’s hands roamed higher.

Michael stared at the two for a moment before coughing pointedly. The women paid him no mind, and he cleared his throat. Gavin coughed as well, but neither looked up.

“Maybe we should just leave them alone?” Gavin offered, and that seemed to break them apart. Barbara jumped back with a guilty smile on her face, and Lindsay messed nervously with her hair.

“Well, ladies, uh, sorry to, ah, interrupt…” Michael began before Gavin tugged him away to the podcast room.


	2. Michael and Gavin in the Achievement Hunter Office

**2 – Michael and Gavin in the AH Office**

Gavin squirmed uncomfortably as Michael grabbed his arm at the end of the day, holding him back as the others left the office.

“ _Mi_ chael, Geoff’s leaving-“

“Don’t worry about him,” Michael said, pushing Gavin down onto Ryan’s couch. He kneeled over the blond, trapping him. “I told him I’d take you home. You’ve been acting like a little shit all day. I think I need to fix that.”

Gavin squirmed again, but this time up against Michael. “Here in the office? But Michael-“

Michael cut him off with a bruising kiss. “Maybe you need more lessons than I thought,” he said, giving Gavin a considering look. “You’re really mouthy when I’m trying to get into your fucking pants.”

For emphasis, he moved his leg until it rubbed against Gavin’s crotch, and the blond let out a loud moan. Michael grinned wickedly.

He bent over Gavin, kissing him again. Gavin opened his mouth without prompting, but Michael broke the kiss to begin sucking on Gavin’s neck.

“Mi-Michael, wh-wh-what…” Gavin muttered incoherently, threading his fingers through Michael’s curls. Michael didn’t say anything, instead focusing on sucking the perfect bruise on Gavin’s neck. His hands wandered down Gavin’s sides, settling on either side of the tent in Gavin’s pants. Close to show he knew it was there, but not enough to make friction.

Gavin whined in his throat as Michael finished the hickey he was working on and began another. His hips bucked, and Michael moved his hands to keep them still. “Not yet,” he said, smacking one lightly. He reattached himself to the spot.

Michael felt Gavin tense, and hummed lightly to try and calm him down. If anything, it made Gavin even worse, and the hands in his hair tightened and tried to lift him off.

“What?” he asked, scowling at his boyfriend. Gavin pointed to the doorway, and Michael looked to see Barbara and Lindsay standing in the doorway. He felt his face drain of color, then turn the color of a beet. Beneath him, Gavin wasn’t much better, scrambling for something to hide his hard-on as well as attempt to disappear into the couch cushions forever.

Barbara’s face was red and it looked like she was holding back laughter, and Lindsay’s was set in a smug smirk. “Sorry to interrupt, boys, we just heard some strange noises when we walked past,” Lindsay said, Barbara cracking up in silent laughter.

Michael gave a sideways glance at Gavin, who was miserably attempting to hide in the couch. “Nope, no strange noises in here, right Gavin? It’s just us.” Gavin whined again, this time in dismay, and burrowed himself impossibly deeper into the couch. Michael turned to look at the ladies again. “Just us.”

“Hmm.” Lindsay gave them a mock-suspicious look. “If you say so. Barb and I just thought we’d check to make sure whoever was dying didn’t die alone.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. We’ve got it covered, right Gav?” Michael wanted to laugh; Gavin was in no state to answer anything. “So, is this going to be a regular thing now, or…” he asked, trailing off as he turned to look at the girls again.

“Oh, get ready for regular.” Lindsay grinned like a shark, and Michael smirked back. The game was on.


	3. Lindsay and Barbara in the Podcast Room

**1 – Lindsay and Barbara in the Podcast Room**

It was immediately after the podcast a few days after Lindsay and Michael had come to the mutual decision to walk in on each other making out with their significant others.  Michael alone had interrupted Lindsay and Barbara three times since then, laughing maniacally each time as if it was a game (and really, it was).  In return, Lindsay had gotten Gavin and Michael making out on video, which she kept saved to her computer for future blackmail (Gavin had freaked out and nearly gotten the camera, but Lindsay was faster than someone who was being held back by his boyfriend).

Lindsay lagged behind and watched Gavin, Joel, and Gus leave the room.  The tech team had already stopped all the equipment and gone home for the day; the podcasters had stayed a while longer and finished the beers.  Gavin, for one, was slightly more than tipsy, and Lindsay knew someone (probably Michael) would have to drive him home.  Barbara poked her head into room and smiled sweetly at her.

“Ready to go, Linds?” she asked, walking in and tangling her fingers with Lindsay’s.  Lindsay smiled, but pressed Barbara against the wall next to the door.

“Not yet,” she murmured, smiling at the blonde before untucking Barbara's blouse from her skirt.

“Lindsay, what are you d-doing?” Barbara asked, voice hitching a little at the end.  “Wha-how much have you had to drink?”

“Enough.”  Lindsay nipped at Barbara’s lips.  “But not enough to be drunk.”

“Well, that clears that-mmph.”  Lindsay cut Barbara off with a heated kiss, hands disappearing up her blouse to rub at the bra line.  Barbara softened in Lindsay’s grip, hooking a leg around Lindsay’s and rubbing it gently.  Her hands came up to Lindsay’s shoulders, tangling in the hair hanging there.

“We should – _ah_ – we should really take this back to your place,” Barbara managed to say, moaning as Lindsay sucked on her neck for a moment.  “We’re going to get caught again.”

“But isn’t that part of the thrill?” Lindsay asked in Barbara’s ear, pressing herself against Barbara.  “You and I, alone in the podcast room, but with the threat that someone could walk in at any time?”

“Lindsay-“

“Maybe they’ll find you just like this,” Lindsay continued.  “Pressed against the wall, moaning, with my hands up your skirt.”  She moved her hands from beneath the blouse to the edge of the skirt.  “Maybe they’ll see me pulling your panties off slowly, dragging them down your legs before I toss them away.”  
  
Barbara just moaned now, thrusting her hips up to Lindsay.  “Fuck going home, we need to just do this right…here…” she said, trailing off.  Lindsay, who was mouthing Barbara’s neck, turned to look.

Gavin’s face was flaming red, and the only thing keeping him there was obviously Michael’s arm around his waist.  Michael had his phone out and was filming them, a devious smirk on his face.

“I told him we should’ve just left you,” Gavin moaned, embarrassment burning off any drunkness he’d had.  “I need to go get bloody smashed again, this is not happening…”  Michael laughed, the sound nearly a cackle.

“So, Linds, didn’t take you for a dirty talker,” he said, moving his hand to pan the video around.  “Is this just a drunk thing, or is she like this in the bedroom, Barb?”  
  
“I’m not answering that!” Barbara cried, face just as red as Gavin’s.  “God, what do you take me for?  Why the hell are you even filming this?!”

“Blackmail.”  Michael turned the video off and shoved his phone in his pocket.  “Don’t you worry, I’m not going to post it online or some shit.”

“Better not, or that video of you and Gavin goes up as well,” Lindsay retorted, smiling just a little as she took Barbara around the waist.  “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I started something that I need to finish.”

The two girls left, and Michael turned to grin at Gavin.  “What do you say-“

“No!”  Gavin finally broke free of Michael’s arm and darted towards the door.  “Geoff’s still here, I’m going to make him find me some bevs, and I am not-“

He was cut off with a yelp as Michael swung him over a shoulder.  “No, no, I believe we’re going back to my place,” he said, carrying Gavin out the door towards his car.  “I’ll tell Geoff we’re going to have a wild party and not to disturb us for a few days.”

“A few days?!  _Michael!_ ”


	4. Michael and Gavin in Gus' Office

**+1 – Michael and Gavin in the Gus’ Office**

“Barb, I need you to come with me,” Lindsay said breathlessly, standing in the doorway to the office. Barbara looked up from her computer curiously.

“What’s up, Linds?” she asked, following the redhead down the hall. She watched Lindsay take her phone out of her pocket. “Oh, no. No. The last time we tried this was scarring. I am not walking in on them again.”

Lindsay shot her a wicked grin. “Oh, but I have it on good authority that there are no pants on in that office,” she said.

“Whose?” Barbara stopped, looking at her girlfriend in horror. “Oh my god, Burnie didn’t walk in on them, did he? Whose office are they in?!”

“No, I did.” Lindsay reached back and grabbed Barbara’s hand. “Don’t worry, it’s Gus’ office, and he’s out today.”

Barbara dragged her feet, slowing them down drastically. “That is not a good reason to have sex in his office!” she cried.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Relax, there’s still pants on. There was nothing going on when I found them, but seriously, you HAVE to see them.”

Barbara followed Lindsay down the hall, feeling as though she should put more of a protest up. Instead, she let herself be dragged to the semi-open door of Gus’ office, and quietly peeked in over Lindsay’s shoulder.

Inside the office, there was no intense make-outs. There were still pants on. There wasn’t even a groping going on.

Instead, Michael and Gavin were hugging tightly to each other, Michael’s arms around Gavin’s neck and Gavin’s around Michael’s waist. Their heads were resting against each other’s shoulders, and Barbara could hear the low murmur of voices as they talked. The two swayed gently to a song only they could hear.

Lindsay snapped a quiet picture, though she’d thankfully turned the volume off. They ducked out of the doorway and closed the door almost all the way, but not quite so they disturbed the two inside.

“Glad I dragged you here, then?” Lindsay asked, smiling at Barbara.

Barbara smiled back, but tangled their fingers together and led Lindsay back down the hall instead of replying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this is now 4 parts is because after writing my (supposedly) brilliant idea for part 6, what little I had of part 4 just did not seem to flow. At all. After hemming and hawing a week, I decided to simply post part 6 as part 4 and end the story. That's not to say I might not eventually finish those parts, but they will not be part of this story.


End file.
